Exed Out
Exed Out is the second episode of Ex on the Beach 1 (US). Description A new ex arrives with a secret that scandalizes the whole house. One of the exes is voted off the beach. Couples (and former couples) face their worst nightmares when they are introduced to the Shack of Secrets. Episode Overview The episode starts out with Chris, Faith and Taylor at the beach awaiting to see whos exes are arriving at the beach. Chelsko in introduced as Chris’s ex followed by Andre as Taylor’s ex. Faith is sent back to the main house while to past couples get some time to talk in private. * Chelsko and Chris weren't seeing eye-to-eye and had conflicting recollection of their past relationship. * Andre and Taylor got into an argument resulting in Taylor crying and storming off camera. We switch back over to the Shack of Secrets where we left Angela and Derrick at the end of the first episode. Angela goes through the unlocked phone and finds clarification that Derrick was unfaithful. Derrick tells Angela he still has feelings for her but she is done. They go back up to the main house and Derrick begins to throw a tantrum, throwing patio furniture into the pool. Chase and Skyler are seen kissing while Victoria watches with disappointment and frustration from afar. Paulie and Lexi seems to be on good terms and both open to the idea of rekindling their relationship. The new exes are introduced to the rest of the cast at the main house. Chelsko start dishing dirt about Chris and their past relationship to a few of the girls. Jasmine tells Chris what happened and he announces to everyone that Chelsko hooked up with his uncle. Chris tells Lexi that he has a crush on her and she told him that she’s open to talking with new people. Word gets back to Paulie that she’s entertaining the idea of getting to know Chris. Paulie and Lexi get into an argument that he’s trying to make things work but she’s pushing him away like she has done in the past. The next day everyone is out by the pool and Lil Romeo shows up to tell them that the house is getting too full and that there is going to be an elimination. We are told that the 10 original singles have the individual choice to either a) Cut one of the exes and remove them from the house or b) Crush one of the exes to keep them in the house. The person with the most cut votes will be eliminated and be sent home. Lil Romeo then tells Chris and Chelsko that they must go to the Shack of Secrets where they are hooked up to a lie detector to determine who is lying. By the end of their SoS visit they seem to be in a good place. As damage control we see Andre pulls Taylor aside and apologizes for cheating on her during their relationship. We also see Derrick and Jasmine kiss. We are brought to the Cut or Crush Ceremony and the 10 singles each submit blind votes. Andre received the most cut votes and was sent home. Cast Shack of Secrets Reveal: (by Lil Romeo) SOS Message: The biggest issue in your relationship has been who is telling the truth... On the table is a lie detector. Each of you will get to ask each other questions to see who is telling the truth. Cut or Crush Ceremony Category:US Season 1 Episodes